


Photographic Evidence

by ryanhasao3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cameras, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I was gonna leave it canon but the camera wouldn't have worked, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Photography, Sleep, the boys are Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhasao3/pseuds/ryanhasao3
Summary: Waking up early in the morning, Edward Elric sees an opportunity to gather blackmail evidence against his boyfriend-slash-partner-slash-designated-annoyance and grabs it with both hands.





	Photographic Evidence

Edward wakes up, not quite feeling the rays of a warm sun on his face and, after peeling his eyes open, he realises that it's far too early for any sunlight to stream through the glass. He squeezes his eyes shut again and quietly groans, gently freeing his sore arm from under Roy's head and massaging the tight muscles. "Note to self," he whispers quietly, letting his lips warp into a soft smile as he glances down at the bastard's sleeping face, the pout adorably deviating from any expression he'd ever show during wakefulness. "Don't let Roy be the little spoon." He runs a cool palm over his formerly-automail shoulder and groans again, letting his lids fall closed as he stretches his leg muscles over the sheets. After a moment of content silence, he glances back at the sleeping face beside him that had ventured closer to him in the few minutes that had passed.

He grins widely, slowing reaching his left arm out to the bedside table and picking up the camera that had featured in all his worst moments - he'd sworn to steal and destroy the thing before Roy could capture any more of his embarrassment, but he was glad it was still there. After a confused glare at the hunk of metal, he focuses the lens and leans back to get a good view, biting his lip to restrain the laugh as a loud sigh comes from the older man, still in the midst of sleep. His features tighten for a minute and he unconsciously stretches out a hand across the sheets towards Ed, meeting his hip and his face relaxing again as a result. Ed holds in a snort as he checks the angle of the camera and presses his finger firmly on the right button. The shutter clicks and the noise echoes through the room, rousing the tired man in the sheets and leaving Ed attempting to restrain hysterical laughter.

"Wha's go'n on?" Roy mumbles, eyes cracking open and meeting Ed's. After a small yawn, he blinks sleepily and registers the sniggers erupting from the former alchemist. He blinks again and notices the glint of the moonlight on something metallic. He lifts his hand and rubs it across his face, trying to focus his blurry eyes. A few more moments pass and he recognises the camera in Ed's hands. "No," he almost whines, tiredly turning his head and burying his face in the sheets. "I'm not cam'ra ready." Ed restrains himself from snorting again, instead settling for a wide grin, and Roy glares at him - or at least attempts to through the thin cracks in his exhausted eyes; the past week had been busy and any spare moment was stolen with the hopes of sleep. Another  _click_ brings him back to the land of the living and he turns his hand to push himself off the mattress. "Stop taking pictures. I'm not pretty enough for them at this time of... night. Edward, what time is it?"

Ed turns his head to the clock on the table and blanches, feeling a little guilty for waking Roy up. "Half past three. I'm sorry, it was your face when you were sleeping. You had a... a little pout," he grins, focusing on the camera and scrolling through 'gallery' to find the first picture he'd taken. "I needed photo proof to blackmail you next time you need a little public humiliation to get you back on track," he laughs quietly and turns the camera for Roy, who squints at the screen before waving his hand. Ed releases the snort he'd been holding in. He settles the camera on the sheets and turns, grabbing the glasses resting on the table and reaching out, smiling as he settles them gently on Roy's nose. The older man blinks, eyes widening for a moment before he focuses his vision, picking up the camera and inspecting the image shown on it. He groans at the small screen - he can see himself, a tiny crease between his brows and his lips together in, as Ed had promised, a gentle pout. He presses a button to skip to the next picture and groans again, louder this time, at the sight of himself squinting into the darkness and glaring like a frustrated child, one shoulder raised and folded under his cheek. 

"I hate you," he mumbles, skipping between the two pictures and sparing a moment to glare up at the still-sniggering man he shared his bed with. "I mean it."

"No, you don't. We both know that if you'd seen me pouting like that, you'd have grabbed the camera too. And besides, that face suits you," Ed says, lowering his voice and proceeding to whisper seductively, leaning towards Roy; he reaches out a hand and gently runs a finger down the man's jawline, letting his other skim across what he knows is the sensitive skin of the older man's neck. "Very attractive. But not quite as much as the expression you make when you come deep inside me." Roy rolls his eyes, leaning over Ed to place the camera and his glasses back on the table. He feels the skin of his bare chest against the younger man's hip as he does so, and hears breath hitching in response. Roy smirks, refusing to let the sleepiness overcome him. He leans back and rests against the pillows, letting his eyes fall shut for a long moment before opening them and his arms, watching Ed's suspicious expression before he grins.

"Shut up with your attempts at flirting, Fullmetal," he says, grinning wider as he sees - even in the limited light - the flush that rises on the younger's cheeks at the use of a name that he never uses anymore outside of sex. "And come back to bed. It's time to sleep." Ed glares but nonetheless submits to Roy's gaze, shuffling closer and pressing himself into his arms. Roy sighs softly against the feel of the warm back pressing flush against his chest. He lets an arm fall protectively across Ed's hips and waits for the younger's breathing to even out again, certain that he's close to falling asleep before he speaks again. He leans in close to his ear, gently kissing his neck and smiling against the skin as he feels the man shudder in response. Taking a shallow breath, he releases it and closes his eyes, leaning into their embrace. "I love you, Edward," he whispers quietly, running his hand soothingly over the bare skin of his waist, hating the moon for not shining enough light to see the golden expanse of his flesh. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ed replies, loudly sighing and lifting his hand to meet Roy's, who only smiles lovingly. They quickly settle into a pattern of synchronised inhales and exhales, the odd sigh from either of them breaking the perfect choreography that they'd developed over their time together. After a few more minutes of silence, the older man sighs once more and lets himself fall into the warm embrace of much-needed sleep, hearing a resigned, quiet whisper and letting it act as his lullaby. "I love you too, bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than my other fics have been but I felt like writing something with them already in a relationship - I seem to have focused on the getting-together and not enough on the cute fluffy relationship moments. Feedback keeps me alive so let me know what you thought with kudos and comments!


End file.
